Zhayolm Remnants
Category:Ruins of AlzadaalCategory:Salvagede:Zhayolm-Ruinen | Region = Ruins of Alzadaal | Type = Dungeon | Map Acquisition = Automatically granted on entrance, automatically revoked upon exit. | Weather = | HELM = None | Restrictions = Encumberment, Omerta, Obliviscence, Debilitation, and Impairment inflicted upon entry. | Requirements = Aht Urhgan Mission 17: Guests of the Empire Remnants Permit Level 65+ | Expansion = Treasures of Aht Urhgan | BGM = "Forbidden Seal" | Notes = A cage of Zhayolm Remnants Fireflies is given to all participating mercenaries who enter. They can be used to return to the Zhayolm Remnants section of the Alzadaal Undersea Ruins. }} Involved in Quests/Missions Note The following maps are slightly out of date until the original creator (Lokim, Foodmonsters, Carbuncle) updates them. First Floor The armoury crate past the first door will contain 10 imbued items(cells.) These cells will be deposited directly into the treasure pool upon opening the crate. The chest contains: *Incus Cell(Weapon) *Incus Cell Weapon) *Praecipitatio Cell(Magic) *Opacus Cell(Ability) *Duplicatus Cell(Subjob) *Praecipitatio Cell(Magic) OR Opacus Cell(Ability) *Any combination of 2: ** Humilus Cell(HP), Spissatus Cell(MP), Cumulus Cell(Body), or Undulatus Cell(Ranged/Ammo). *Any combination of 2: ** Castellanus Cell(Head/Neck), Radiatus Cell(Hands), Virga Cell(Earring/Ring), Cirrocumulus Cell(Back/Waist), Stratus Cell(Leg/Feet), Pannus Cell(STR), Fractus Cell(DEX), Congestus Cell(VIT), Nimbus Cell(AGI), Velum Cell(INT), Pileus Cell(MND), or Mediocris Cell(CHR). Each "wing" on the first floor has one kind of monster; they will drop the same item all the way through (with the exception of the first few). The drops on this floor are not affected by Treasure Hunter. In each room of mobs, two will drop (the first two on Wide Scan) and two will not; once you have received drops from two of the mobs you can move on to the next room unless you want to clear the whole wing to pop a Poroggo Gent. The first room of each mob type drops one of each type of cell (weapons, magic, abilities, and subjobs), two each from two of the four mobs. The other rooms drop only one type of cell (determined by which wing you're in), one each from two of the four mobs. SE Wing *Puk (Puk) x16: Incus Cell (Weapons) NE Wing *Ziz (Cockatrice) x16: Praecipitatio Cell (Magic) NW Wing *Vagrant Lindwurm (Raptor) x16: Opacus Cell (Abilities) SW Wing *Bull Bugard (Bugard) x16: Duplicatus Cell (Subjobs) All Wings *Poroggo Gent (Poroggo) x4: (Only pops after clearing all mobs of one type, and drops 2 of whichever cell predominates the wing in which it is popped.) *Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) x4: Drops item chests, nothing else. *Poroggo Madame (Poroggo) x1: Has a chance to drop any 15 piece of armor that drops from the Poroggo Madames on floor 3 and 4. **To pop the Poroggo Madame, pop and kill a Poroggo Gent without using any cells. If any cells are used before the Poroggo Gent dies, the Madame will not pop. **Also if you have dead members in the alliance/party, after you kill the Poroggo Gent. Then the Poroggo Madame will not pop until all alliance/party members have been raised. **The Poroggo Madame will appear at the end of the first hall on the line between G/H-9, in the same position as the starting cell chest. ****Logging out those who have used cells will NOT work, since the Jan. 29, 2009 maintenance.** Second Floor Like the first floor, half of the mobs have guaranteed drops, while the other half drop nothing. However, every mob which has guaranteed drops also has random cell drops which are affected by Treasure Hunter. The room in which you start is determined by the teleporter you took up from the first floor. Clearing all 8 of the normal mobs in a room causes the Mamool Ja to spawn. You need to kill the Mamool Ja in the room in which you start on this floor in order to unlock the door to the other three rooms on this floor (this is not necessary in order to access the teleporter to the next floor). The Slot is found in the NW room, while the Socket is found in the NE room. SE Room * Draco Lizard x8: 4/8 drop 2 Radiatus Cell (Hands) with a chance to drop 1 Cumulus Cell (Body); the other 4 drop nothing. * Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN): Drops 2 Radiatus Cell, with a chance to drop 2 Cumulus Cell. NE Room * Draco Lizard x8: 4/8 drop 2 Cirrocumulus Cell (Waist) with a chance to drop 2 Undulatus Cell (Ranged), 2 Virga Cell (Rings), and/or 1 Cumulus Cell; the other 4 drop nothing. ** The Draco Lizards which drop cells are #1, #4, #6, and #7 on Widescan in this room. * Mamool Ja Savant (WHM): drops 2 Cirrocumulus Cell with a chance to drop, 2 Cumulus Cell, 2 Virga Cell, and/or 2 Undulatus Cell * Socket: Trade a cell to pop a Poroggo Madame which drops multiples of the traded cell. It is not necessary to kill anything to make the socket pop. You cannot duplicate more than one type of cell--the cell in the highest numbered trade box (using the Delivery Box numbering system) is the type of cell that will be taken to duplicate. NW Room * Wyvern x8: 4/8 drop 2 Castellanus Cell (Head/Neck) with a chance to drop 1 Cumulus Cell (Body); the other 4 drop nothing. * Mamool Ja Bounder (THF): drops 2 Castellanus Cell, with a chance to drop 2 Cumulus Cell. * Slot: Trade a Silver Sea Card to pop Jakko which drops Njord's Jerkin. It is not necessary to kill any mobs to make the slot pop. SW Room * Wyvern x8: 4/8 drop 2 Stratus Cell (Legs/Feet) with a chance to drop 1 Cumulus Cell (Body); the other 4 drop nothing. * Mamool Ja Spearman (DRG): drops 2 Stratus Cell, with a chance to drop 2 Cumulus Cell. Third Floor *'East/North Path' **The Mamool Ja on this path drop nothing at all. **First Room, 4x Mamool Ja Savant (WHM) **Second Room, 4x Mamool Ja Sophist (BLM) **Third Room, 4x Mamool Ja Mimicker (BLU) **Fourth Large Room, All 3 Mamool Types (20 total): *** 6x Mamool Ja Savant (WHM) *** 6x Mamool Ja Sophist (BLM) *** 8x Mamool Ja Mimicker (BLU) **If you defeat all of the Mamool Ja on this path and kill the Archaic Rampart at the end, a NM Poroggo Madame will spawn at the same location the Archaic Rampart was at. This Poroggo Madame will drop both Enyo's Gauntlets and Nemain's Cuffs. *'West/South Path' **Each of the Mamool Ja in the first three rooms usually drop 3 of one type of stat cell, with a random chance at dropping an HP and/or MP cell or neither; however, some may drop no cells at all. **First Room, 4x Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) **Second Room, 4x Mamool Ja Spearman (DRG) **Third Room, 4x Mamool Ja Strapper (BST) **Fourth Large Room, All 3 Mamool Types + Mamool Ja Bounder (THF) (12 total): *** 3x Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) *** 3x Mamool Ja Spearman (DRG) *** 3x Mamool Ja Strapper (BST) *** 3x Mamool Ja Bounder (THF) **If you defeat all of the Mamool Ja on this path and kill an Archaic Rampart, a NM Poroggo Madame will spawn which drops 5x HP and 5x MP Cells. *'Both Paths' **There is an Archaic Rampart at the end, although it is not necessary to defeat this to continue to the next floor, as the teleporter will already be active. ***Rampart Reinforcements summons a Wajaom Tiger. **Only one of the Poroggo Madames (from whichever wing is cleared first) can be spawned in a run. Fourth Floor North Area * Poroggo Madame NM popped by reaching the fourth floor in under 30 minutes. ** Drops Njord's Mask, Hoshikazu Kyahan, and Anu's Brais with 100% drop rate. * Poroggo Gent x12 ** Rarely drop 1 cell at random. ** Susceptable to the Thief job ability Hide * Mamool Ja Savant x2 * Mamool Ja Sophist x2 * Mamool Ja Mimicker x2 ** Four of these six mamool will always drop 2 attribute cells. ** It will always be in pairs (i.e. if 1 savant drops, the other will too). ** One type of mob will not drop any cells. ** Which mobs drop what is semi-random. Each time you do the floor, it loads as a different setup, so you cannot get by with just picking 1 mob type to not fight. There are two possible setups (in Wide Scan order): *** Setup 1: **** Mamool Ja Savant: Humilus Cell/Pannus Cell **** Mamool Ja Savant: Congestus Cell/Nimbus Cell **** Mamool Ja Sophist: Mediocris Cell/Velum Cell **** Mamool Ja Sophist: Fractus Cell/Pileus Cell **** Mamool Ja Mimicker x2: Nothing. *** Setup 2: **** Mamool Ja Savant x2: Nothing. **** Mamool Ja Sophist: Humilus Cell/Pannus Cell **** Mamool Ja Sophist: Congestus Cell/Nimbus Cell **** Mamool Ja Mimicker: Mediocris Cell/Velum Cell **** Mamool Ja Mimicker: Fractus Cell/Pileus Cell *** It may be that the first time you enter the floor you always get Setup 1, and then when you re-enter the floor it switches back and forth between the two. * Archaic Rampart x4 ** The teleporter is unlocked by defeating a certain rampart (see below). *** All other ramparts despawn when one is pulled. *** The teleporter is activated when the rampart is killed, but if the incorrect (see below) rampart was chosen the teleporter will return you to the beginning of the same floor. ** Rampart Reinforcements summons Rogue Marid. South Area * Poroggo Madame NM popped by reaching the fourth floor in under 47 minutes. * Poroggo Gent x8: Can drop 3 or 6 Armor cells and/or 3 MP cells * Mamool Ja Zenist (NIN) Drops 2 sets of 3 Stat Cells * Mamool Ja Spearman (DRG)Drops 2 sets of 3 Stat Cells * Mamool Ja Bounder (THF)Drops 2 sets of 3 Stat Cells * Mamool Ja Strapper (BST)Drops 2 sets of 3 Stat Cells * Archaic Rampart x4 ** The teleporter is unlocked by defeating a certain rampart (see below). Ramparts do not despawn when one is pulled. ** Rampart Reinforcements summons a Rogue Marid. ** Zhayolm Cards drop from ramparts. They can drop even when reinforcements are called. Both Areas * The day you enter the Salvage run determines which rampart you need to defeat in order to activate the teleport: ** Defeat First Rampart if you entered on Firesday or Earthsday. ** Defeat Second Rampart if you entered on Watersday or Windsday. ** Defeat Third Rampart if you entered on Iceday or Lightningday. ** Defeat Fourth Rampart if you entered on Lightsday or Darksday. 4-15-2009 Selecting incorrect rampart will make all other ramparts disappear and still allow you to warp but will only warp you back to the same floor to allow you to kill one of the ramparts again until the correct one is chosen. Fifth Floor * Zhayolm Card drops here (from Archaic Machinery) * It is not necessary to kill the Chariot or Rampart to activate the teleporter. * At least one of the Chariots is reported to attract nearby Gears (not exactly linking) when attacked. * No cells drop in the North Area. North Area * First room: Archaic Gears x12 * Side Room: Archaic Rampart x3 (Mindgazer reinforcements) ** Poroggo Madame NM pops by clearing pathos completely off of three players in the zone (having x3 players have all equip/stats/everything). *** Drops Freya's Trousers, Hikazu Gote, and Enlil's Gambison at a low drop rate (can drop more than one). * Second Room: Archaic Gears x8, Archaic Rampart (Torama reinforcements) * Third Room: Archaic Gears x12, Archaic Chariot South Area * First room: Archaic Gears x8 * Side room: Archaic Rampart x3 (Slime Mold reinforcements), Poroggo Madame ** Poroggo Madame NM pops by completely removing the pathos on one player in the zone (having 1 player have all equip/stats/everything). * Second room: Archaic Gears x4, Archaic Rampart (Wajaom Tiger reinforcements) ** Note that the annotations on the map are wrong, and the text above is correct. There are only 4 Archaic Gears in the second room. * Third Room: Archaic Gears x8, Archaic Chariot Sixth Floor * Poroggo Madame pops by defeating four Poroggo Madame NMs from lower floors, or by defeating three Poroggo Madame NMs from lower floors and defeating Jakko (Just popping Jakko is insufficient as of the Jan. 29, 2009 maintenance, it must be defeated) ** Drops Deimos's Leggings, Macha's Pigaches, and Enlil's Tiara at a low drop rate. * Archaic Chariot ** Spawns Archaic Gears x10 and Archaic Gear x2 throughout the room when attacked. The Archaic Gears (not Gear) are not sleepable. Lullaby works on the Archaic Gear. ** These can and will agro the area players zone in at, pulling the chariot to a side room may be helpful. ** The chariot is non-aggressive (must be attacked to spawn the gears), and does not link to other gears if they are pulled nearby. * Archaic Rampart x2 ** Greater Manticore reinforcements *** Reinforcements can drop armoury crate with temporary items. * Gilded Doors, sealed by a magical force. ** Defeating the Archaic Chariot plus all enemies that spawn when the Archaic Chariot engages unlocks the door to the seventh floor. Seventh Floor * Battleclad Chariot boss Category:SalvageCategory:AreasCategory:Ruins of Alzadaal Walkthrough * Walkthrough for Zhayolm 35s Farming Runs * Walkthrough for Boss Runs Equipment Area Drop Theme *Level 15 Armor **Body Armor: Drops from Jakko (Slot NM). **Other Armor: Certain Poroggo Madames (1st, 3rd, 4th floors). *Level 25 Armor **Drops from Battleclad Chariot. *Level 35 Armor **Drops off of Poroggo Madames (5th, 6th floors). Availability Locations {| border=0 cellspacing=1 cellpadding=2 width=60% |- bgcolor=#ffdead ! width="13%" | Enemy Classification ! width="5%" | Floor ! width="15%" | Enemy Name ! width="5%" | Set ! width="3%" | Lv. ! width="15%" | Item Name |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | rowspan=16 bgcolor=#E3E6FF align="center" | NM Lv. 15 100% (except 1F) Lv. 35 Low Drop Rate | rowspan=5 | 1st | rowspan=5 | Poroggo Madame || Skadi || 15 || Njord's Mask |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Usukane || 15 || Hoshikazu Kyahan |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Marduk || 15 || Anu's Brais |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Ares || 15 || Enyo's Gauntlets |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Morrigan || 15 || Nemain's Cuffs |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | rowspan=2 | 3rd | rowspan=2 | Poroggo Madame || Ares || 15 || Enyo's Gauntlets |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Morrigan || 15 || Nemain's Cuffs |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | rowspan=3 | 4th (N) | rowspan=3 | Poroggo Madame || Skadi || 15 || Njord's Mask |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Usukane || 15 || Hoshikazu Kyahan |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Marduk || 15 || Anu's Brais |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | rowspan=3 | 5th (N) | rowspan=3 | Poroggo Madame || Skadi || 35 || Freya's Trousers |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Usukane || 35 || Hikazu Gote |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Marduk || 35 || Enlil's Gambison |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | rowspan=3 | 6th | rowspan=3 | Poroggo Madame || Ares || 35 || Deimos's Leggings |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Morrigan || 35 || Macha's Pigaches |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Marduk || 35 || Enlil's Tiara |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Silver Sea Card NM 100% Drop || 2nd || Jakko || Skadi || 15 || Njord's Jerkin |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | rowspan=6 bgcolor=#E3E6FF align="center" | Boss 2 drops, 100% | rowspan=6 bgcolor=#E3E6FF align="center" | 7th | rowspan=6 bgcolor=#E3E6FF align="center" | Battleclad Chariot | Ares || 25 || Phobos's Cuisses |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Skadi || 25 || Freyr's Gloves |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | rowspan=2 | Usukane | 25 || Tsukikazu Jinpachi |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | 25 || Tsukikazu Togi |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Marduk || 25 || Ea's Crackows |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF | Morrigan || 25 || Bodb's Slops |- align=center bgcolor=#E3E6FF See Also